Destino
by Noahs
Summary: Y el hechizo rebotó, en vez de morir, Voldemort se volvió un bebé y la cicatriz de rayo se formó en la pequeña frente de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni su mundo son míos.

* * *

Destino

Capítulo 1: Inicio

Y el hechizo rebotó, en vez de morir, Voldemort se volvió un bebé y la cicatriz de rayo se formó en la pequeña frente de Harry.

La noche aún era oscura,y él sabía qué era lo que voldemort estaba planeando,necesitaba avisar a Lily que el traidor de su amigo los delató,cerró los puños con fuerza mientras su paso se hacía cada vez más rápido, necesitaba llegar y advertirle,tan sólo pensar que algo malo le podría pasar hacía que su corazón se contrajera duramente,esperaba llegar a tiempo.

La casa al fin comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos y lo único que Severus atinó a hacer fue correr hacia la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar no pudo evitar notar que James Potter yacía muerto en el suelo,sus pensamientos comenzaron a dispararse hacia una sola persona,ella no podía ... Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar un fuerte llanto de bebé proveniente del piso de arriba,comenzó a correr con la esperanza de verla viva ,subió rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar amargamente,todas sus esperanzas rotas ante la realidad de vivir en un mundo donde ella no estaría,todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y en medio del caos en el cual se encontraba vió sus hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo,pero no era ella, era su hijo. " _Espera… este bebé no está llorando"_ giró su rostro y a su derecha pudo apreciar como otro bebé estaba en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de Lily .Severus se acercó y lo alzó del suelo, lo abrazó y el bebé dejó de llorar.

—Lily…. Te prometo que cuidaré de tus hijos.— dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo en el suelo.

Dejó al pequeño en la cuna junto con su hermano y se acercó a acarició el cabello mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.—Lo juro,lo haré por ti.— Y la abrazó para luego dejarla ahí.

Y ese fue el fin de aquella terrible noche. Una en la cual Severus se prometió un futuro diferente.

* * *

Es corto,lo sé pero este sólo es el intro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Y ahí estaba Severus parado frente a su vieja casa con los dos bebés en brazos,caminó lentamente hacía el oscuro y desolado hogar, su casa se encontraba en medio de un bosque ,no era muy grande pero era suficiente para él, tenía dos pisos y un sótano en el cual se encontraba su laboratorio de pociones,un lugar libre del ruido de la ciudad y era perfecto sobre todo porque nadie conocía su paradero.

Recostó a ambos bebés en su cama,los arropó con grandes cobijas para que no pasaran frío y se les quedó observando hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos,eran tan pequeños,estaban tan indefensos ante la gran guerra en la que se encontraban.

Cansado y con los ojos hinchados transfiguró una un trozo de alfombra en un colchón y se recostó en él sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, primero llegaron las terribles noticias de que voldemort estaba yendo a la casa de los Potter pues logró hacer que su confidente confesara, luego se escabulló de la mansión Malfoy para ir y tratar de avisarles ….. Tan sólo para encontrar que Lily ya no estaba y sólo quedaron esos niños...Hoy ya había tenido suficiente,había sido definitivamente el peor día de su vida,sin mencionar que su mejor amigo era uno de los mortifagos más fieles que el Lord tenía a su disposición, todo esto iba a ser un gran embrollo,pero sin duda encontraría la solución ... Y cayó en las garras de morfeo.

* * *

Llanto de bebé, eso fue lo primero que escuchó al ía que hacer algo pronto, definitivamente si se iba a quedar con ellos él iba a necesitar ayuda . Entró a la habitación con un par de botellas de leche en las manos.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda,quizás un elfo, sí ,por ía a comprar uno inmediatamente después de alimentar a los niños.

Llegaron a la tienda, era pequeña casi no se notaba a lo lejos, las paredes eran oscuras y sólo había un ventana pequeña,el lugar daba cierto toque a desconfianza y el aire tenía un ligero olor a no había dudas,Severus estaba seguro que ese era el lugar pues había un gran letrero que decía MOD justo como se lo había dicho Lucius hace mucho ó fuertemente a los niños y se decidió a entrar.

–Oww … un cliente!– gritó una voz chillona

Dentro, el lugar era completamente distinto a como se lo esperaba, las paredes eran de mármol,el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra de color guinda y habían grandes espejos que hacían al lugar más elegante de lo que ya era tal cual Lucius le había medio de la habitación estaba la recepción y ahí estaba una bella mujer sonriéndole.

– Buen día ,caballero. ¿Tiene algo en específico que desea comprar o preferiría ver un catálogo?

–Buenos días, desearía ver el catálogo.

La señorita movió su varita y de pronto apareció un libro el cual sujetó y se lo entregó amablemente.

–Gracias– respondió sin inmutarse.

 _N°555_

 _Tamaño: 1 m_

 _Edad: 20 años_

 _Sexo: femenino_

 _Ojos grandes color negro,_

 _Poco cabello color negro_

 _N°556_

 _Tamaño: 95 cm_

 _Edad: 17 años_

 _Sexo:masculino_

 _Ojos grandes color gris_

 _Sin cabello_

 _N°557_

 _Tamaño: 93 cm_

 _Edad: 21 años_

 _Sexo: femenino_

 _Ojos grandes color café_

 _Poco cabello_

 _Pecas_

—Esta información es irrelevante, ¿Podría darme uno que tenga experiencia cuidando niños?

—Oh! Tenemos varias, espere un minuto por favor. Iré a traerlas.

—De acuerdo

Severus se sentó con los niños en uno de los millones del salón y sólo atinó a esperar. Al rato llegó la señorita con 10 elfinas,a las cuales le hizo poner en fila para que severus pudiera verlas.

—Te las presentaré, todas ellas han trabajado cuidando a los hijos de los empleados de la tienda y algunas de estas me han cuidado a mi desde pequeña,por ello tienen experiencia, la más joven del grupo es ella—dijo señalando a una de las elfinas.—Tiene 40 años,tiene 20 años de experiencia cuidando niños,desde bebés hasta aquí tienen más de 20 años de experiencia ,el único defecto es que estas no son tan jóvenes. La mayor tiene 60 años con 46 años de experiencia en cuidados.

—Supongo que todas ellas tienen un precio más elevado que los del catálogo,¿cierto?—Dijo Severus pensando en todo el dinero que había recaudado.

—Por supuesto,están un poco viejas pero su experiencia lo vale.

—Bueno,¿Cuál me recomienda usted?—Dijo Severus mientras miraba a las elfinas

—Son dos niños por lo que veo— habló mientras se acercaba a una de ellas—ella a cuidado trillizos si bien recuerdo.—Giró la mirada y miró a la elfina a los ojos y preguntó —¿Eso es cierto?

—¡Sí señora! ¡Yo he cuidado trillizos!—Contestó alegremente con una voz chillona

—Genial,—giró a ver a Severus—Señor, le recomiendo a ella, tiene 53 años y es muy obediente,se lo aseguró,hará un buen trabajo.

Severus cansado de esperar aceptó la oferta y pagó.

—Tu nombre será Dixy—le dijo a la elfina,— escuchame muy bien,iremos al callejón diagon a hacer compras, así que necesito que vigiles a estos bebés mientras lo hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí señor, Dixy lo hará, Dixy servirá a su familia a partir de este momento,¡Dixy está muy feliz de que me haya elegido, señor Snape!— dijo la elfa desbordando felicidad.

—Esta bien Dixy,sólo mantente en silencio.

—Sí señor Snape,Dixy obedecerá. — dijo la elfina tomando a uno de los bebés en brazos.— Dixy cuidara a los bebés.

Continuaron caminando un par de calles pronto llegarían al callejón de Diagon en el cual comprarían todos lo necesario para el cuidado de Los niños cuando a lo lejos vio como una lechuza se dirigía hacia él con una pequeña nota en las patas. _"Problemas"_ fue todo lo que Severus pudo pensar antes de que el pequeño animal dejara que este cayera en sus manos _._

* * *

—¡Su magia desapareció! ¿Qué significa esto?—El famoso director de Howards exclamó

—¿Qué?— Esa afirmación descolocó demasiado a Severus—Eso es imposible...

—Por supuesto que es imposible, pero así lo dice el detector de magia del ,te llamé pues esperaba que me dieras respuestas ,pero veo que la noticia te tiene tan sorprendido como a nosotros.—comentó Dumbledore mientras cogía su prominente barba.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Severus pudo notar lo cansado que estaba el director.Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

—¿Desde cuándo su magia se reportó como nula?—Oh por merlín,no podría ser...

—Desde ayer en la noche.—La expresión del director se puso muy seria— Tengo otra noticia más , la cual creo yo , tiene mucho que ver, ayer James Potter y Lily Potter fueron asesinados por él,pero lo más sospechoso es que la magia de Lily desapareció un minuto antes que la de Voldemort.

Severus sintió un fuerte apretón dentro de él de nuevo, Lily...—¿Qué esta tratando de insinuar?— Su voz se le entre cortó, recordar la escena de la noche anterior le daba náuseas sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevame...todo lo que tenía en mente era el cadáver de Lily, tanto dolor dentro de él, en cualquier momento vomitaría.

—No sé, si es cierto que Voldemort por fin a sido derrotado ,entonces los que lo lograron fueron los Potter,pero antes de dar esta enorme noticia necesitamos estar que me confirmes la noticia .

—No volveré a la sede de los mortífagos...—Su voz salió tan entrecortada, la noticia ya le había afectado demasiado,debía mantener la compostura.

—Severus,si su magia desapareció. ¡Voldemort habrá muerto! ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? No más muertes, no más guerra, ahora todos estarán a salvo. La guerra al fin habrá culminado. ¡Necesitas confirmarlo!

—Esta bien.— Entendía la importancia del asunto,debía ir.

Se sentía tan abatido,alzó la vista y vió como Dombludore le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

* * *

 _Estimado Lucius Malfoy ,_

 _Necesitamos reunirnos hoy en la noche, estaré a las 20:00 pm en la mansión Malfoy ._

 _Severus Snape._

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad terminó de escribir el pequeño mensaje dirigido a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

* * *

NA: Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas y la demora . Espero les guste.


End file.
